User blog:XxGunSlingerXx/Chapter 7 - The Second Exodus
As Jonah returned to America, he met up with some Mexican civilians. They wished him good luck in his journey to find his family. He first went to go look for his long lost brother, Seth. Last time he heard from Seth was 20 years ago, Seth would now be 23. They were seperated when Seth was 3 and jonah was 8. It was a hard time for Jonah. Jonah would have to reunite with his brother to find his father. he came to a place along the outsides of America, Gaptooth Breach. He got off his horse and saw a bunch of miners. He went down there. They greeted him and he asked for Seth Redson. They lead him right to him. One of the miners opened the door to a cabin and Jonah was kicked in. They locked the door. Jonah got up and saw his 23 year old brother. He had somewhat of long hair. Seth didn't recgornize Jonah at all. Seth sat next to Jonah. Jonah was teary eyed. Seth said, " whats wrong stranger? I heard from a spy over here we will be free in 3 days! " Jonah wiped his eyes and said, " Seth.. do you know, Ivan, Lisa and Jonah? " He said NO. Jonah told him, " I am your brother. " Seth said " No your not, I was raised by a woman named Mary and a man named Gregorey. " Jonah told him about when he was 3. He told them about how they were seperated. Seth wiped the sweat of his head and said " Jonah, I know. I knew it was you. I knew you would find me. I have been here for 10 years. I was captured as a kid. " Jonah was wondering how. Seth said, " I was captured when I was 13. " " I lost my families. " Jonah looked out the window. He opened the door lightly, he pulled in a miner and beat him up. Jonah stole the miners clothes. Jonah walked up to the lead of the mine and said " can I get a riffle? " The lead gave him it right away. " Jonah pulled the lead behind a rock and killed him. He signaled Seth to come to the rock. He hurried to the rock and they made a plan. The plan was to get up into the mountains and mine into the room where they stored dynamite. Jonah and Seth made their way to the moountain above the mine. They mined their way in. Seth killed the man guarding the room by slamming his head into the wall. They set one of the boxes on fire and the climbed out and slid down off the mountain. They ran for the horses when the mountain/mine blew comepletely. Everyone at the camp died. They got on some horses and headed for Armadillo. Seth got some new clothes and weapons. Jonah still just wore some rancher clothes. Jonah and Seth rode over night into Blackwater. They gathered some citizens together to attack the log camp where Dutch was hiding. Nastas and John Marston went around the other side and Jonah and Set went to the other side. Nastas was killed. John saw Dutch aim at him and John was shot down. Jonah and Seth slid down the mountain. They were alarmed to leave Blackwater while the federals went after Dutch. They failed though. Jonah and Seth plus the citizens were allowed back in town. Jonah went up to his room and laid and stared at the ceiling. He wanted to find ivan and Lisa. WILL HE EVER REUNITE WITH HIS WHOLE FAMILY? WILL DUTCH BE KILLED? FIGURE IT OUT SOON! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts